Team RWBYTD: Ruby-Tundra
by terrysbankai
Summary: Hello, welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy if you take time to read. Follow my OC through his journey to a far off land and watch as he tries to adapt to his new surroundings and use his fan knowledge to help him survive the trip. HOWEVER, something does not seem right with the story he knows all too well. Has his arrival triggered a new chain of events? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hello world of and welcome to my very first fanfic! I am really excited to get this started and hope that all who read get some enjoyment out of this. Be warned, this is a S.I, not to mention eventual overpoweredness but hey it's my story :p OH, and will have mild swearing and OC Parings so if you're here for you Bumblebee and/or Whiterose fix I regret to inform you that you must look elsewhere. All that said please enjoy and PM me if you have some ideas you would like to see or have some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for me I am open to both, now... ON TO THE SHOW! :D**

**A.N part 2- " = other characters dialogue**

**'= personal dialogue**

**"'= Internal thought**

Chapter One- Escaping the Tundra

The embers of the fireplace lit the rear of the room, casting shadows from the pile of stored lawn chairs and deck tables in the musty basement. I carefully moved through the poorly lit room and I tried to grasp at some firewood in the wood cradle to feed the dying coals before all warmth had left. After I noticed small flames beginning to lick the newly set logs I walked back up the small staircase and passed through our small outdated kitchen and turned into the family living room to gaze outside into the storm we were currently getting buffeted with. You could barely see into the front yard, all you saw was white. The wind howled and occasionally shook the small bungalow I called home, this is why I agreed to stay while my family was away in Cuba.

**FLASHBACK!**

"You know it won't be the same if you're not with us Honey." My mother said while she packed with a sad look on her face.

'You know I volunteered to stay Mum, relax would you?' I said smiling trying to ease her worries. 'Last time I went I was so red I could barely move for the whole week and didn't enjoy myself at all. This way you don't have to worry about the house or anything while you guys are away because I am here, and you know how responsible a seven-teen year old can be!' I smiled wickedly and widened my eyes for the crazy emphasis, something I have had a habit of doing ever since I was younger but was old enough to embrace my sarcastic yet dark/ macabre sense of humor.

"Right." My mother deadpanned " And what about having any wild parties while we are away? I don't think it needs to be said that that shouldn't happen"

'Mum. I don't have any friends.'

"Oh don't be so melodramatic! What about Li..." She stopped mid sentence but I already knew what she was going to say. She was going to mention Lily, Whom was my best friend ever since we could crawl basically. We did everything together since we were babies. Being neighbors and being the same age also helped quite a bit. She was a total tomboy with hair that seemed to be on fire just like her personality. Ever since I could remember liking girls I had a crush on Lily and though it would be the right thing to tell her how I felt before the summer ended and we started the new high school year. Needless to say that went terrific because six months later I still haven't spoken to her. "I'm sorry. Look, maybe if she stops by she can stay for awhile and you two could patch things up? I know how much she meant to you." I smiled slightly and laughed a very weak and obviously fake laugh.

'Alright Mum I will get right on that, anyway do you not have your bags to finish packing? Your guys flight leaves tomorrow morning if it's not delayed because of this weather.'

**END OF FlASHBACK!**

Luck for my family the continuous string of storms our small town in Nova Scotia Canada was getting hit by paused for a day so they could fly out, consider it the universe giving my family a freebee. I was glad that they were having fun though, my thoughts drifted to them on the beach while I sat and watched the endless white dance of the wind gusts and snowflakes. I was never one for hot places or even the sun really, I always loved living in the cold snowy realm I do just because of how wicked the blizzards can get its almost hypnotic looking out into the world and just watching the storm run its course. Before I knew it I felt something jump onto the other end of the couch, looking over I saw what I considered to be my only friend now. My little orange tabby cat walked over and plopped himself down on my lap, I smiled and started to par him and instantly heard purrs coming from him. I had little Dante for almost two years now and through all that time he was always by my side whenever the going got rough and when things went bad with Lily he was always with me through my many tear filled nights. As I started to think about Lily I already felt the fragile wall I kept trying to build start to crumble but I stopped myself from going down that thought path. 'How about some gaming to take my mind off all this huh Buddy?' Dante looked up at me with lazy half open cat eyes and yawned, so I took that as a yes. Carefully getting up I held Dante in my arms as I walked down the hallway and went into the open door of my room. Laying down on my bed I looked over at my computer and leaned up while trying not to disturb a sleeping cat in fear of getting a few chunks of flesh removed by his claws for disturbing his sleep. Moving the mouse my monitor came to life and show my desktop background of team RWBY posing with their weapons looking so cool and badass at the same time.

(**A.N- Took you long enough to mention something RWBY Related... -_-')**

**'**Ahh, Now that would be great huh Dante? I mean being in Remnant and learning to be a Huntsman would get my mind completely away from everything bothering me right now. No Lily, no homework, no stupid cashier job, It would be hard to focus on that stuff while trying to not get eaten by Beowolves and Ursa'. I looked down and Dante was still sound asleep breathing gently, I smiled at this and grabbed my Xbox 360 Controller and turned on the consol to boot up one of my personal favorite games Devil May Cry 4. I went to the story mode and just started enjoying the hack-n-slash goodness of the game play. Hours went by and then I broke from my gaming haze to find it went from pure white to dark night. ' Wow, I really need to snap to sooner.' I went to go feed Dante and inspected outside a little closer to see that it was in fact still snowing but now visibility was much better and your could see across the single lane street that made our subdivision and I could see Lily's house. It was at that moment I thought I saw Lily wave from her front window, one more thing we had in common was storm watching so she was probably watching the snow fall, With the sight of her I nearly let my emotions get the better of me, I thought of waving back, I thought of finally trying to text her, I thought of running out through the three feet of snow and knocking on her door and hugging her the second she opened it. All of these scenarios played at once making my stomach twist into agonizing knots so I did what I always do, I ran. I pulled the curtains and shut off the lights and ran to my room and shut off all the lights and dove under my blankets biting my lip and clenching my hands into fists so tight they may implode and squeezing my eyes shut all to keep myself from crying. It's been six month for the love of all that is holy! I. NEED. TO. MOVE. ON! As the stomach knots started to subside I finally let my muscles relax and decided it was time for bed. I got up and walked to my bathroom and looked into the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Staring back at me was a six foot and two inch tall blonde teenager with green eyes and a stocky almost chubby build, wearing a JUMP'N'SHOOTMAN! t-shirt and a necklace with a rune inscribed into it to complete the stereotypical nerd look. As I brushed I looked out the small bathroom window and noticed the snow finally had almost let up and a few stray big flakes were just finishing the fall and I started to relax again. "'Maybe I will feel better in the morning, I need to let up and get out of my own head for a little while'".

REMNANT

As Ozpin leaned back in his office chair he turned to look out his window and gazed upon his empty academy grounds. The brilliant structure of Beacon Academy lay before him, grounds empty of students do to summer vacation having just started. He went and took a sip from his signature coffee mug and smiled what seemed to be a knowing smile and spoke softly to himself

"I wonder what new students I am going to have walk through my doors this year? If they are anything like the last group then it's on lying going to make this job all the more interesting." He thought back to all the crazy antics that his students were put through and chuckled, after all, it's what made this job all the more exciting and in his... questionably sane mind rewarding. Before he could get too lost in thought his assistance and right hand Glynda Goodwitch walked into his office.

"Sir, could you please find the time in your obviously busy schedule to finally look through some more of these applicants for next year? I would love to help you if you would like." Glynda said frustration building in her voice as she had an almost literal mountain of paperwork floating behind her, supported by her semblance.

" Ah, of course Glynda, could you just give me on mo..." As the last words were about to leave his lips, Ozpin pressed a button installed under his desk and fell through his emergency escape hatch he had installed and disappeared from view.

"... OOOZZZZZPPIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" If it was possible to taste the essence of rage, Ozpin did as he slid into one of the hallways into the academy itself.

EARTH

Lights streamed through my windows and I blinked and stretched under my blankets, I did not care what the hour was, no way was I going to move any time soon. Unfortunately, Dante, had other plans for my morning. Seeing my movement his more animalistic side reared its head and he dashed from on the pillow next to my head right down to my feet and proceeded to try and sink his teeth into them. Startled I yelp and rolled off onto the floor taking the little ginger tabby with me, there was much yelling, hissing clawing and biting from both parties at that point for a good few minutes. Now that sleep was no longer an option I slipped on my robe and walked into the living room and looked at the damage from the storm. All you could see was white, no street, nor lawn and even the evergreen trees that made up the majority of the surrounding wood were blanked with the miniature crystals. It was still heavily overcast so snow-blindness was not a factor this morning, something I was very glad for. I saw Dante walk up and start rubbing my leg and purring, pulling a complete turn of his earlier behavior.

"Hungry huh? No wonder your sucking up so much you furry little bastard." I stated to him using my less then flattering nickname for him. As time passed I did much of the same as I did yesterday, I gamed, played with Dante, and made breakfast, lunch and so on. Then, in the twilight of dusk the event that triggered the entire change of my life came into view. As I let Dante out for one final time before dark I notice the wind had picked up a bunch of snow in a tiny whirlwind, this happened all the time there was just one thing that was strange, it was not moving. It stayed in the same location which as far as I knew was impossible. I ran inside to get a camera when I arrived at the door to my yard the mysterious gust was still there and it was... wait... glowing? What in the world is going on here? I then noticed Dante walk up and sat in front of it, I panicked and went into protection mode, I grabbed the fire iron and my backpack by the doorway and threw it on in front of my body and a very half hazard piece of armor if you even want to call it that. I had no idea what I was about to get into. Walking through the fresh snow I just needed to get close enough to grab Dante and get out of there, the fire iron made me feel safe but I still have no idea why, perhaps if it's some kind of prank I can whack whoever set this up. Instead Dante crouched, wiggled and pounced right into the swirling vortex and disappeared right in front of me.

"DANTE!" I yelled and instinctively ran after him jumping right after him. I landed on a hard exposed tree root and had the wind knocked out of me, I rolled over to see Dante, safe and sound now sitting on a higher part of the root cleaning himself. "Glad to see your unharmed." I deadpanned. Getting up I looked around my new surroundings and drank them in with awe. For one I knew it was someplace different because it looked to be mid day by the way the light broke through the tree tops, and the tress had lush bright red leaves on them. " Wait... I know this place." I picked up Dante and held him in my arms as I walked to where I saw an open clearing hoping to get a vantage point and hoped that my suspicions were correct, and they were. Off in the distance I saw on the top of a far off cliff a brilliant white structure with various buildings surrounding the outer what could only be described as a luxurious looking structure. "Oh my Mayneth... IM ON REMNANT!" I screamed to the sky and started laughing to myself almost hysterically. My joy was cut short however by the low guttural growl I heard at the other end of the clearing I was in. "...oh my Mayneth... I'm on Remnant..." I then took off towards the Cliffside housing what I only hoped was Beacon Academy.

**A.N- And there you have it, my first chapter of my first story, Of course I only claim ownership of any original characters used in this fanfic, the rest of the material and characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May he rest in peace). I hope if you took the time to read this you enjoyed yourself and are looking forward to the next installment OH! and bonus points if you know who Mayneth is. Take care and enjoy the rest of your day.**

**A.N part 2- I would also like to extend a personal thank you to PROAJ13 for the inspiration and permission to use some story elements in the possible future. Thank a lot for the confidence boost and the inspiration! Next time: Will my questions be answered about how I arrived in Remnant? Will I actually says my name? Will Dante be even more of a F****R? Will we find out what is chasing me and will I survive? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello! I would first off like to apologize about the long gap between chapters, as much I would like to devote more time to my writing I do have a job going on full time as well as other responsibilities to handle, however, that doesn't mean I am going to stop all together! HELL NO! I am enjoying this writing thing way too much to stop and I hope at least a few of you are as well. A Special thanks to ProAJ13 for being my beta reader and just overall making me laugh with his fanfics, you all should totally check his stuff out, not only laughs but just over all enjoyable writing to be read over there. Without any further distractions, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**A.N Part 2: RWBY and all characters are belong to Rooster Teeth and not us. Otherwise horrible dubbing would be very apparent.**

Chapter Two: Improvise, Adapt, and Overcome...?

I could see the structure getting closer but I was still far away, and not to mention my stamina was already starting to fail me, Dante was squirming in my arms and scratching me trying to break free and run on his own from the threat behind us. It's amazing what you can do with a little adrenaline and the will to keep alive, I was by no means a star athlete yet I was able to keep a fair distance away from whatever was chasing us, without a proper weapon or an knowledge on what it even was I knew that my chances of fighting it and winning were pretty much non-existent. I saw and opening in the trees and dove through to find myself at the base of a rocky cliff with a old and weathered stone bridge crossing a huge open gorge, I smiled and looked down at my very freaked out companion and said

" Look Buddy! We are almost home free!" Just as I stopped to catch my breath I turned at the sound of snapping wood and saw what had been chasing us for so long. Now, seeing Grimm on my computer screen was one thing but being in front of a living and breathing creature is a completely different story all together. Its red eyes burned with hatred, it's claws looked sharp as freshly ground knives, and its black fur looked greasy and stuck out in wild tuffs in almost every direction, but that wasn't even the worst of it. The smell was almost unbearable, it reeked of death, and I do not just mean that in a ominous way. The Grimm before me reeked of rotting meat and it made a metallic taste stick to my tongue, I had to try my best to not retch on the spot. I was stunned, too scared to move, this Grimm had many spikes of what I could only assume were bone coming out of its back so I thought it was an Alpha Ursa, perfect, just what I need, I knew that the longer Grimm were alive that they could learn and adapt so this one probably had some degree of intelligence. It started to advance towards me and I knew then out running it was no longer an option, it had my scent and I was far too tired to keep running at the speed I had been so I put Dante down at my feet and held the iron rod I had in front of me and whispered to Dante

"It's been fun Dante but looks like this is it. Too bad, maybe if I had decided to stick around I could have met Teams RWBY and JNPR, haha, like that would happen... Maybe I am already dead and this is just my brains way of dealing with it? I don't even know anymore, but get out of here. GO! NOW!" I screamed at the little house cat and he did something I had no idea was even possible. Instead of running across the bridge or even back into the woods to find cover, my little cat, my best friend, stood in front of me and hunched out and I saw the hair on his hind legs stand up and I heard a high pitched growl come from him, what was he thinking? There is no way in hell he can be thinking of fighting this Ursa can he? My question was answered as Dante ran at the huge monster with blinding speed and jumped onto the beasts chest and gave all his might into biting and clawing the giant creature. It was an awe- inspiring sight to be sure, but the outcome was already determined the second he ran at the Ursa, the Grimm didn't even flinch from Dante's assault and with one swing of its arm sent him flying toward a tree.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran over to where my little friend had landed and I knelt down and looked at him, he was breathing but he had a large gash down his back leg and his breathing wasn't strong at all. "You stupid cat... you got hurt because you tired to protect me you idiot.." I was crying at this point and had covered my mouth to try to stifle the noise. The Ursa roared and started to walk towards us, and I snapped. "YOU MONSTER! YOU WANT SOME? FINE! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" New drive had been thrust into my soul, no way in hell was I going to let him hurt Dante again. The Ursa started to charge on all fours at me and I ran at it, it leapt up as it tried to tackle me to the ground but I side stepped and it landed in a heap a few feet behind me, it took this chance and started swinging wildly at its side hoping to at least crack some for its bone armor off of it but all I seemed to do was make it angry. It stood up and slashed with its left arm and I just barely blocked it in time, and even when I did I was pushed back almost two feet from the impact. I recovered quickly and tried a few lunging stabs at its chest where the amour showed some wear and damage but I still wasn't strong enough to break it. I left one opening too many and then the Ursa slashed again and connected with my left shoulder all the way down to my elbow, I screamed, the pain was almost too much but I jumped back a few paces and stood my ground. I could feel a lot of blood drip down my arm and when I looked down I saw a puddle had already formed under my arm. I then glanced over at where Dante lay, renewing my determination to not let this monster win. I charged and swung again, this time at it's head and I felt the end hook of my fire iron pierce its left eye. The Ursa jerked backwards wrenching my only weapon out of my hand and it roared. I braced myself for the next onslaught but it never came. It happened so fast I couldn't believe it, as the beast was running back at me I saw a faint purple flash stop it in its tracks, then it went flying back into the forest crashing through several trees on its route back. I looked up and saw two figures floating down from the cliff face on what looked like a magic circle of some kind.

"My my, that was close wasn't it Glynda?" The man said to his blonde companion. It was impossible, it was Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, either I was hallucinating from lack of blood or I really was here, on Remnant.

"It would not have taken so long if you didn't feel the need to test this poor child Ozpin. Look! He doesn't even have his aura unlocked!" Glynda then walked over to me and stared right into my eyes. " And you! How reckless do you need to be to try and attack a creature of Grimm that powerful without having any of the proper tools or skills to do so? There is a very large line between bravery and foolishness young man and you seemed to have crossed it long ago!" I just stared for a second and then came to my senses after hearing a very faint meow. I ran over and with my good arm I carefully picked up Dante and cradled him with my arm

"Please, you have to help him... He is going to bleed to death if he isn't taken care of soon!" I tried to look into their eyes but my vision was blurring with tears at the thought of losing the only friend I had.

"Do not worry." Ozpin said stepping forward. As if on cue, an airship flew over the cliff and descended on the other side of the stone bridge. "You and your companion will be well taken care of, all you need to do is answer a few questions when you are feeling better."

"*Sniff* *hic* Thank you so much..." The tears were free flowing and I felt my legs buckle with relief as I saw some armed guards climb out of the aircraft and advance towards us. A person in a white lab coat rushed up pushing a stretcher and commanded me to lie down. I listened and as soon as I laid down my world went dark.

Location Unknown

I awoke and I was staring at a white roof and a blinding light. Taking in more of my surrounding I was laying in what looked like a hospital bed with several wires hooked up to my arm, probably monitoring my vitals or what have you. I tried to stand with little success, then I tried rolling over on my left and pain shot through my whole body like a thousand hot irons. I yelped and laid back down. With that the curtains were pulled back and I saw Glynda and Ozpin standing at the side of my bed.

"It seems your awake. How are you feeling Young Man?"

"Haha, Like I survived a run in with an Ursa... Thank you. Without the both of you I know I would have died back there, and you have even brought me to this place and patched me up, so I owe you both.. well.. my life." I smiled at them and Ozpin returned the gesture, Glynda staying resolute as always.

"Now, we have some questions for you." Glynda said cutting in. she then held a tablet in front of me and pressed play on a video. "We had increased activity of Grimm over the past few weeks so we set this new system up as a precaution, we never thought we would see something like this however." I watched as I saw some figures who were all wearing black cloaks gather around a huge clear crystal and I watched in awe as I saw it start to glow. Then, the portal I saw back home ripped through the space in front of them, there seemed to be a panic and using different portals the hooded figures transported somewhere else. A few minutes later you could see Dante jump through landing on the ground and walking toward that root system I saw him perched on, then I fell through, tumbling not so gracefully on the ground.

"We have seen transportation dust before but this seems entirely new, I have done a little research while you were asleep and came up with nothing, Nothing on the official market at least so tell me young man, how far are you from home?" I stayed silent, there is no way they would believe me. "You have no need to fear, this is something completely new to everyone here so I would like to help if possible." Ozpin's words seemed true and I did owe them.

"I come from a place called Earth. I am not from Remnant." I watched them and felt like the air was getting to thick to breathe. I didn't know what to expect from them. Will they think I am crazy? Will they believe me? "I was at home when I saw this strange portal open up in my backyard, I wasn't going to go near it but my cat ran into it and I followed him. We don't have dust or use aura in my world. There are no creatures of Grimm, I know of them only because your world, Remnant, is a sort of performance (I think that would be a good way to put it anyway) that people watch for entertainment, never in my life would I have though that this was a real place." The two professors just stared at me for what I thought was an eternity.

"Well, that certainly is a hard story to swallow... but, the proof is right in front of us." I brighten up instantly when Ozpin said that, he then walked over and lifted my backpack and brought it over. "We had to search you bag to make sure you were not a threat to us in anyway and that at least explain this odd scroll you have." He pulled out my phone and gave it to me.

"We call it a cell phone back home, looks like it will not be of much use here." I turned it on and selected a song and it started to play. "Well, at least that it still works as a music player."

"Fasinating." Glynda walked over and examined my phone further. "Who knew that there were other worlds so close to our own yet so different. This however creates more questions, what will you do now? We unfortunately have no knowledge on how to return you to your home Earth, so what are your plans..." she paused and looked at me

"OH! my name is Terry, I am sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

"Well Terry, I would introduce us but I seems you are already familiar with Glynda and I."

"Hahaha, yes, you two are quiet important characters in the performance back home. Ozpin: Headmaster of the Illustrious Beacon Academy, and his right hand, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, combat instructor and second in command. You two are heroes to me!"

"Well I am quiet honored that someone not even of this world looks up to Glynda and I so much. Back to Glynda's earlier question though, What are your plans now that you have had some time to think on it Terry?"

"I already know what I want. Please sir, let me train here at Beacon! I want to help protect this world, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever get to see Remnant. The REAL Remnant, and seeing a Grimm up close, being so powerless to stop it, not being able to protect myself or... DANTE! Where is Dante?" I panicked slightly noticing for the first time my little friend absence. Ozpin held up his hand telling me to relax. He the silently motioned for someone outside the curtain to come in. The nurse who first took care of me back at the forest edge walked in holding a purring and slightly sleepy looking orange cat. I sighed with relief as she handed him to me.

"You have a very brave little creature there Mr. Terry, I'm no expert with animals but his wounds were only flesh ones, give him a week and he will be running around trying to take down Grimm in no time." The Nurse giggled and I then noticed how cute she was! She was young, maybe a few years older than me at best, she had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and a small beauty mark under the left side of her red lips. "My name is Karin, it's a pleasure to meet you, hopefully I won't be seeing you too often, no offence tee hehe." Durr... what's name again is mine? I shook my head to get my thoughts back in order

"Thank you Karin, I hope not so to, wait, did I get that right?" She giggled again and excused herself, I sighed, there goes my good old nonexistent charm again.

"NOW! Back to the topic AT HAND!" Glynda said really starting to show her irritation for the constant interruptions.

"Yes! Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, It would be an honor to train at your school... so please... Let me train here, help me get stronger, maybe throughout my travels here I will find the people who were experimenting with that weird dust and I can get home. Until then though, I will serve the two of you and your cause!"

"Hmm... I cannot just let you start at this school without showing your abilities, and judging from what we saw in the Emerald Forest, you do not have a lot of combat experience do you?" I looked down, disappointed. "But, the new school year starts in two months, if you can prove to me in initiation during the new school year that you are ready then you can join my school."

"Are you serious?" I said beaming with delight.

"Yes, Ozpin, are you serious? Terry has next to no combat experience, he hasn't even unlocked his aura, you expect him to be ready within two months?"

"He will be ready, Because you are going to teach him, your one of the best teacher I know Ms Goodwitch so he is in capable hands." With that he backed up two steps and hit the floor with his cane and fell down a trap door leading to Arceus knows where.

"OOOOOOOOOZZZZZZPPIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Glynda's aura flared causing light purple pulses of light to dance from her body.

"Sooo... When do we start Teach?" I smiled trying to break through the rage that was Glynda but to no avail.

"First off, its Professor Goodwitch, not 'Teach'. Second, if I am going to do this, unlocking your aura is a must, has this been shown in the performance of this world you were talking about?"

"Yes, once, but I have no idea what to expect, nor do I know how it's going to feel."

"Just relax." Glynda then walked over and placed her hand on my good shoulder. "This won't hurt at all." I saw her start to glow with her own aura then I felt something wash over me, it was so hard to describe but it felt like a huge power was surging forth, I felt like I could take on the world with one hand! Then all of a sudden I flashed dark purple and a huge burst of aura surrounded my body pushing Glynda back a good five or six feet, I then noticed Dante had a bright green aura surrounding him as well, the cat stood up and stretched ripping his bandage off and I saw the last of his wound seal itself completely. I then checked my arm by ripping off my bandage and saw my would now were just light scars and nothing more. I looked up and jumped out of bed and rushed to Glynda's side.

"Are you alright Teach?"

"It's...not... 'Teach'..." She said in between heavy breaths. Yes, she was fine.

"I have never witnessed someone with this much aura when it's been first awakened. It was a bit of a shock to be honest but I am.." She stopped mid sentence and looked over my should and I saw a rare moment of shock on her face. I turned and saw what looked like a huge tiger standing behind us. the only difference is that this animal didn't have black stripes, just darker orange ones and a little tabby cat M on its forehead just like...

"Dante?..."

"_What's up?"_

"Oh my Arceus! Who said that?"

_"Um... Me Dumbass, you did just ask if it was me right?"_

"Don't get smart with me young man! I want to know how you are speaking right now and how you went from eight pound to about six-hundred!"

_"It must have happened when Goodwitch unlocked your aura, I seem to have had mine unlocked at the same time and now I turn into this! and for some reason I can hear you in my head and by the sounds of it it's the same for you eh?"___I blinked a few times, just trying to process what was going on. I then smiled and then ran and wrapped my arms around my friend.

"Dante! This is too cool, I can't believe I can actually talk to you!"

_"Yeah, this is great, sure, whatever. Hey, can you ask the walking Van Helen song right there if there is there is a place I can get some food? Saving your ass and getting this new ability to turn into a tiger kind of has me starvin'."_

"Dante, that's rude, be nice and I might ask politely." I chided He then stared at me and growled. Glynda stood back and was about to take out her riding crop when I held out my hand to stop her. " Don't worry Teach, this kitty here is all bark and no bite."

"_Oh really? You really might want to feed me before I put that theory of yours to the test Terry."_

" But maybe feeding him would keep him happy." I said quickly.

"Are you sure that having him around is safe?" Glynda looked at Dante cautiously. I then looked over at my pet and he then shrunk down back to his house cat form and jumped onto my shoulder and meowed at me. Glynda sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Very well, follow me and we will get you something at the staff lounge since the student cafeteria isn't open during the summer break. Now, don't dawdle, keep up!" She then lead me out of the clinic and out to the open grounds of Beacon.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than I thought!" The white structure of all the various buildings were amazing. Off in the distance I saw a large spire and a couple smaller buildings surrounding it. I looked to the other side and saw in the distance a fountain and a path leading from it to a huge building which I could only guess was the main school itself. It was all so breath taking I was still trying to take it all in, I mean I was here, at THE Beacon Academy, and I had a chance to go here and learn to become a Hunter! It was every nerds dream! We quickly arrived at a smaller building and went inside and I saw a sitting area furnished with fine wooden chairs and tables, what looked like a state of the art coffee machine in the corner and a pair of double doors leading to a kitchen area. Glynda opened the doors and told us to enter. The kitchen was decently sized with a bunch of familiar looking accessories such as a gas burning stove and a flat top griddle, some food processors, and some industrial sized ovens and a huge collection of almost every kitchen utensil your mind could conjure. " I have died... and gone to Heaven." I stared wide eyed at the all the cool toys in front of me and sqweed with joy.

"Do you know your way around a kitchen Terry?"

"Hell yes! I love to cook, it's one of my favorite things to do! Whenever I am down or need to clear my head I just go and play around in the kitchen and create magic!" I said smiling so wide it almost hurt.

"Well then, fix yourself and your cat something and then I can show you to the room your will be staying in during your training." Glynda said with the hints of a smile playing at her lips. She quickly composed herself and went to go sit in the lounge area.

_"Finally! Now, if you can find me some salmon in the place I would be one happy cat."_

"Alright I will see what I can find."

About an hour later I was carrying a very full and sleepy house cat toward the student dormitories. During dinner Glynda filled me in on what I would be going through during my training and how I had tomorrow to rest up and make sure my wounds had healed properly and then the training would start. First with basic combat and weapon training, then work with aura and she would also gather me some books on the history of Remnant and Vale to help me with my transition to my new surroundings. When we arrived at my room she opened the door and handed me a scroll for opening the lock and communicating with her and Ozpin if necessary.

"Take tomorrow and rest, make sure to check in with Karin and get her to sign off on your condition without that I won't give you access to the training halls, are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Teach!"

"For the LAST time its Professor Goodwitch and not 'Teach' alright?"

"Yes, yes. Now, if your will excuse me I am rather tired so I will be getting to bed now. Goodnight to you."

"Goodnight Terry, sleep well." As Glynda walked away I looked down the hallways and noticed a very fast brown blur just rush down the turn at the opposite end of where Glynda exited the floor.

"Strange, I thought I would be the only one here, is someone else staying at the academy during break?"

_"Who cares? I want to check out our new digs!" _Dante, now fully awake jumped out of arms and walked into the room. It was fully furnished with four beds, a small kitchen and a single bathroom. It had red carpet and drapes giving the room a cozy and warm feeling. I smiled and chose the first bed I saw, dropped my backpack at the foot of it, kicked off everything but my boxers and dove under the blankets. Dante then crawled up and curled up on the pillow next to mine and closed his eyes. Before sleep took me I needed to say one more thing

"Hey Dante?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I'm really glad your okay buddy, I was so scared when that Ursa swiped you off like that I thought... I was going to lose you."

_"Yeah, well, I'm not that easy to kill okay? Now go to sleep I am exhausted."_

_"_Haha, Alright, Night night Dante."

_"... Night... Glad your okay to kid."_ With that he moved slightly closer to my head and curled back up and nodded off almost instantly. I was just about to drift off when I noticed that the light coming from the hallway under the door was casting a shadow of a person, was it the same person I saw down the hall when I was talking with Glynda? The door was locked so I wasn't too worried, and with that I went to sleep, looking forward to getting my training started.

**A.N: Whew, that was a doozy to write, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Who is this mysterious person that Terry keeps seeing? Will Dante turn Vale Salmon into an endangered species? Will Glynda totally wreck me during training? Probably... That chick is vicious, and I am not really a Van Halen fan per say but teacher with riding crop? I'm sorry but Van Halen's Hot for Teacher just springs to mind ok? Now, Have a fantastic day and I wish you good fortune in your travels. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of RWBYTD, I have had my first experience with writers block but I am attempting to get past it and hope something comes to me, I still want to get at least one chapter out a week at least. I am currently listening to my favorite songs playlist and just finished listening to Natewantstobattle's cover of the Future Diary (Mirai Nikki) opening theme, and it's awesome so it's getting me pumped! Let's take a crack at this shall we?**

**A.N- I do NOT own RWBY, if I did a certain character would most certainly be my wifu, yes I am aware I do not go out enough, no need to remind me, regardless, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**"**Terry! Wake up! Your training started officially five minutes ago! I do NOT think I need to remind you I hate to be kept waiting." Whoever that banshee was at my door I wanted to kill immediately, I was comfortable, I was warm, and certain if I moved Dante would dig his claws into my face. Resigning myself to my fate I carefully pushed the little sleeping tiger off my pillow and walked over to my door.

"Why Teach, good morning. You said that my training starts now? Its barely daybreak! Can I ple..." I was Silenced by having a riding crop at my face, jeez, not a lot of love for me today.

"We start as soon as your dressed in proper attire, meet me outside the dorms and we will discuss in greater detail there." As she started to walk away she turned around only to add. "I highly doubt you want to make me wait even longer then you have Terry. For your own sake." As she spoke those last words I swear I could have seen the slight smirk of a crazed sadist but it was too fast to truly catch. I walked back to my bed and took a second to stare, it looked to inviting I could swear it was telling me to lay back down, however, the thought of Glynda's ire kept my desire of sleep in check.

"Hey Dante! It's time to wake up Buddy!" I tried to sound happy despite having a rude awakening, as I went to pat him his voice boomed in my head.

"_If you touch me with that arm, you will lose it. Have fun with the Buckcherry song."_

"I thought she was a walking Van Helan song."

_"Arm. Lose. GET OUT NOW!"_

"I cannot believe I am having an argument with my own cat. I also cannot believe I am losing." Sighing heavily I shook off the robe I wore to the door and slipped into the shower, Turning the water to just below body temperature I stepped in and let the cool water rush over me. Having a nice cool shower always helped me wake up so it was welcome. Having cleaned up I put on some clothes Ozpin had provided in my room consisting of black sweatpants, and a grey long sleeved shirt with Beacon Academy's logo blown up over the whole front and of course boxers and socks (not put on in the order listed, I am tired, not stupid.) and I went to go meet my tormentor... I MEAN TEACHER!

"Ah, good of you to finally join me Terry. I hope you are ready, I will not be taking this lightly. You now have less than two months to be ready when the freshman students arrive and many have leaps and bounds worth of experience over you, do you have any combat experience at all?"

"I studied a martial art when I was younger but I haven't practiced in almost ten years." I said sheepishly.

"Well, that is still better then starting from scratch, hopefully you know some proper combat stances and have basic knowledge of self defense but there will be time for relearning the basics later, for now..." I perked up at this, was I going to do some aura training? Maybe get to pick out a cool mechashifting weapon? Use some dust crystals to make a massive wall of ice and freeze everything in my path solid? I was hanging on her every word when she said. "Run laps"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you expect to start with advanced combat training right from the start? The basics need to be done first. Now, Ten laps around the school should be a sufficient warm up." I dropped my jaw at that. Ten laps? This campus was huge! It would take me at least twenty minutes to go around. "You have one hour to complete this, if you do it under the specified amount of time then I will let attempt some aura training, if you fail, then I dock your lunch." I was off like a bolt of lightning, No way is she taking my lunch! I can do this! How hard could it be?

"*huff*...*ha*... *ah* Dear god... the pain..." I was on lap eight and had ten minutes left, the odds were not in my favor to say the least. I didn't want to lose, I wanted the aura training so badly, all my life I wanted powers like this and now I finally had the chance to learn how to use them and I was going to let that chance slip right through my grasp. I couldn't walk anymore so I just collapsed on the grass where I was running and just lay there. I remembered how soft my bed was and how the grass was really starting to remind me of it. As my eyes were just about to close I heard a very soft voice speak.

"Don't give up, you're so close, you can do it." It was almost a whisper how quiet it was but I was immediately on my feet and took a fighting stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" To my not surprise I was not given an answer but strangely enough I was filled with new gusto. Smiling to myself I knew the whoever said that was right, I was way too close to give up now, and hey, it may be dangerous but what if I try a little self training right now since I am still out of Teach's line of sight. I focused on my legs and took a few deep breaths and calmed myself. Slowly I felt the burning in my legs start to fade and then energy welled up within them and then throughout my whole being! I opened my closed eyes and saw a dark purple glow around my legs and took off almost four times faster than when I started. Everything around me was a blur as I felt new strength in my legs, so this was the power of aura, I couldn't wait to tap into my potential even more! Final lap now and Glynda was in sight, as I passed I quickly stuck my tongue out hopefully fast enough she didn't notice, that's when I learned even on Remnant; karma is a bitch. As I ran past I was celebrating in my head but realized I couldn't stop, unless something stopped me. One date with the closest wall later.

"Perhaps we should be going over aura control regardless of weither you finished on time or not..." I had some tissues stuffed up my almost broken nose to stem the bleeding.

"Bery phunny Deach." I said trying not to choke on my own blood.

"Now now, no need to whine about it, with your aura you should be able to heal a wound like that in no time at all." With that I focused on my throbbing nose and forehead and closed my eyes, visualizing my body with my aura around it I pinpointed the areas where I wanted the pain to stop and slowly I felt relief wash over me. I got up excusing myself to a washroom to clean myself up, when I returned I walked over and asked

"Hey Teach, are you Ozpin, Karin and I the only people on campus right now?" She looked at me quizzically for a moment.

"No, there are a few students who take up residence here over the vacation but I don't think any are near this area of the campus, this is why I chose this area in the first place. Why do you ask Terry?"

"I swear I could have heard someone talking to me before I used my aura. It was a girls voice encouraging me to get up and try when I thought I hit my limit. I just wanted to know if you had any idea who it might be so I could thank them." I was smiling at the thought, I didn't really know anyone my own age at Beacon so the idea of making a new friend seemed appealing at the moment.

"I regret to inform you that I have no idea whom it could be. Now, if you would follow me to the training hall we will now be handling that aura training I mentioned earlier." I was beaming! Who wouldn't be? Sure, I used aura once but knowing how to not run into walls to stop myself when I use it would be greatly welcomed. As we walked over to the building I told Glynda to give me one second as I dashed back to my room and grabbed my partner for my training exercises.

_"Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do, so, why did you grab me anyway?"_

"You and I my feline friend are going to do some aura and combat training."

_"Why do you need me? You are the one who wants to live your life fighting monsters, saving princesses, being a knight and all that jazz. So why should it concern me? Don't get me wrong, I am glad you and I are both okay after that scrap with the mutant bear thing but this really isn't my area you know?"_

"Well, here at Beacon, it's a partner system, with me being tacked on last minute there is an uneven number of students, but if you train with me you could be my support and I yours!"

_"Mmmhmm, see, that's all good in theory but what about classes and the like. I may be able to grow into the size of a tiger now, and my intelligence, for some reason has made a huge leap but, what if we don't choose our own partners? Do you think someone is going to be happy with a cat as a partner? Especially when you're the only one who can understand me? NOT TO MENTION, I get big now, like REALLY big, as in... PEOPLE MIGHT THINK I. WILL. EAT. THEM!"_

"Oh come on Dante, don't be so melodramatic, if for some reason we don't end up together I am just going to have to make your intentions known to your partner. As for classes, you said it yourself, your intelligence is way greater now so you just need to go to class like a normal student and learn like everyone else."

_"And if I refuse?"_

"No salmon anymore. Period." With that Dante leap out of my arms and ran into the trading hall building that Glynda just opened up, transformed into his larger form and stared at me.

_"Well? We have some tag team shit to work on don't we partner?" _I smiled at this as I ran in after him. Glynda sent out training drones set on a low level to evaluate our combat levels. Dante did extremely well, I think it has something to do with that feral instinct all animals have, he was a natural tearing apart training drone after training drone with ease and grace. At one point I saw his forest green aura extend from his claws extending their length to almost a foot and with that, 4 more training drones fell at his paws. My pile was no nearly as high, despite having what Glynda called a very large amount of aura I was feeling tired by my seventh drone and by drone number twelve I was on the point of exhaustion. Dante was on number twenty and still going strong.

"How, in the hell, are you not tired?" With the biggest shit eating grin on his face he said

_"Maybe I am just naturally better then you humans? I mean come on, You couldn't hope to be me in a fight."_

"Oh really? Then bring it on Kitty Kitty." Dante lowered his head and growled, looks like this was actually going to happen. Glynda was about to object but I held up my hand and flashed a thumbs up and smiled. I wanted to see who was truly better. I activated my aura and felt it flow into my hands and feet incasing them in a sphere of purple light, Dante extended his aura claws, lifted his head high and roared a primal roar trying to intimidate me but I used this to my advantage, I sprinted forward trying to connect a punch to his exposed chest be he jumped back right before I made contact. I pressed on with my assault, bending my knees to crouch and spin into a back kick, my aura and his clashed sending flashes of light in all directions, the force of us repelling each other caused me to fly back and Dante to stumble a tad but he almost instantly recovered. I was still coasting the air a good five feet off the ground with the back wall approaching fast, I stuck my hands out and sent a shockwave out to change my path and with that I flipped once in the air and landed shakily on my feet. I was grinning my head off and I stared at my opponent and widened my eyes to show I was enjoying every second of this. Charging again I tried to play it smart and I jumped high into the air, spinning around I attempted a head stomp. He saw right through my plan and moved just out of the way and when I landed, cracking the floor below me, Dante extended his claws and went for my ribs. That's when I saw my opening. Using the trick from before I parried his paw with my hand and used my other hand to send out another blast balancing myself so I wouldn't fly backwards, I quickly then kneed him in the chin causing him to back up slightly and snarl at me. I jumped into the air again and focused all my aura outward from my hand and knew exactly what shape I wanted. My aura twisted and turned into what looked like a crude poleax with a spear head, I angled myself downward to finish the fight, Dante then extended his claws longer then before and leapt upward this was all or nothing at this point. With both of us yelling at the top of our lungs

"BLOODY HOWLING!"

_"GRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAARRRRRRRR!"_

We clashed midair, There was a blinding flash and then we both landed. We stood motionless for a few seconds both breathing extremely heavily, neither one giving signs of falling first. At the exact same moment my aura weapon started to dissolve into the air and Dante flashed green and returned back into his normal cat form. I fell to my knees as one of his front paws gave out from under him, we both collapsed onto the ground, silent as the adrenaline started to wear off causing us to relax a bit.

_"So... Bloody Howling eh?"_

"Shut up, I know, I watch too much anime and play way too many RPGs."

_"No, I thought it sounded kind of badass in the heat of the moment. You really had me going all out Kid, not bad."_

"Heh, same to you, cat." I broke down laughing, and Dante started to purr as we sat on the floor, the husks of training drones pushed to the far sides of the walls from all the aura we just emitted.

"AHEM! I am sure you two are probably very happy with yourselves right now, but this is not the place for lounging, Now go get washed up and clean this place up. You are both done for the day." With that Glynda walked out of the doors and left Dante and I to clean the now trashed training hall.

**GLYNDA POV**

That was certainly an impressive display but they have a long way to go. I walked over to the elevator to see if Ozpin was watching through the camera system, well I knew he was, I just wanted to see what he was thinking.

"Ozpin? Are you in there?"

"Ah, Glynda, here to inform me about the boy and his furry little friend?"

"I am sure that you have already assessed there levels, I don't think I need to tell you that both the boy and his companion have incredible potential but they still have a lot of work to get through before they are ready for the entrance exam." Ozpin took a swig of coffee and looked seriously at Glynda for a moment.

"Have you had any leads on what happened to those people who brought him to our world in the first place, I have been trying to find anything but so far nothing concrete has turned up."

"Unfortunately I am in the same position. I have no leads on that strange dust, nor the group itself."

"I see, In that case the best thing to do is to continue his training and keep him close. Despite not knowing his origins, he seems like a very kind boy, his willingness to help others is very apparent just by speaking with him only briefly. I think he will fit in well with the other students, maybe he will make friends with some who are still here now? The adjustment still must be difficult for him."

"He has not shown any signs of missing home or even family. At least I haven't noticed anything Ozpin." Taking another drink of coffee Ozpin looked out his window, Glynda could see a hint of concern cross his face in the reflection of the glass.

"Glynda, Terry has been taken from his home, Perhaps training is helping him cope, however, everything around him has changed, it's a new world, with monsters, and forces he has never had to deal with before in his life. As well as he made be hiding it he is afraid. Afraid and as far as he probably feels, alone." I stood there for a moment, I suppose I never really thought about it but it was true, I had no idea what I would do if one day I was dragged to a completely different world with a whole new set of laws and customs to learn, it must be truly daunting.

"Thank you Ozpin, you have given me something to think about regarding him, now if you will excuse me I am going to head to the staff lounge and have some dinner, would you like to join me?"

"No thank you Glynda, I can help you get there faster however." With a smirk and a couple clicks of hidden buttons I felt the ground open up below me and I started to fall, grabbing the hem of my skirt and holding it down I fell.

"OZPIN I WILL KI." Was all I was able to get out before the rapidly shrinking opening where I fell from closed.

**OZPIN POV**

Sipping the last of my coffee I sighed deeply and lamented to myself "Ahh, I will never get tired of that." Turning back to the files on my desk I started looking at the next student on my roster. "Yang Xiao Long, what do you have for my school." I wondered to no one in particular.

**TERRY POV**

I was sitting on my bed unable to sleep. I looked over and saw Dante laying on one of the four beds that occupied our room snoring like he was in his tiger form. I sighed and grabbed my phone and a pair of headphones and quietly walked out of my room. The hallways were still lit so navigating down to the lobby proved to be no hassle. The cool evening air felt great as I plugged in my music and turned on my phone.

"Good thing I had my solar charger in my bag, otherwise I might have to go without music." I turned to the Favorite Songs playlist and hit shuffle and started to walk towards the patch of grass I heard the voice from earlier at. Call me crazy but part of me hoped that the girl would be there. The other part of me hoped she was long gone because I felt something I had been repressing since I got to Remnant rising to the surface. As I heard the song Crossing Field covered by Natewantstobattle start to play I couldn't hold back anymore, the tears finally started to fall. I came from a good home, my Mum and Dad loved me very much, my younger sister and I were not exactly close but we still loved each other at the end of the day, not to mention I wish more than anything I could talk to Lily one last time. The whole two days I had been here I just kept trying to keep busy but I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears turned into sobs, and songs turned into almost full blown heaving, I had to cover my mouth to cut back on the noise, I didn't want to attract any attention, but, many blessings are in disguise as they say.

"Hey, you don't need to be alone to cry you know." I stopped and looked up to see a girl standing close to a tree not far from me where I sat down. She had dark brown eyes, a brown shirt that looked like to was stitched together in a whole bunch of places, her most identifiable features were the long brown rabbit ears on the top of her head. "I was in the infirmary when you were talking to the two professors, I panicked and hid I..I... di..didn't mean to listen in! I... I swear!" I just looked at her and then it dawned on me

"You're the girl from today! The one who told me to keep going when I was about to stop here. Why have you been following me?"

"I.. well... I.." It was clear that she was very nervous, so, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes I walked over to her, she flinched a bit and she looked ready to run but I stopped and held out my hand

"Whoever you are, I want to thank you. Without your little pep talk I probably would have just crashed right there but thanks to you I finished so, yeah, thanks!" She stammered something that I think was supposed to be words and I just laughed. "Your a funny girl you know that, just a minute ago I was crying but you just walk up and start chatting away and here I am cheered up. What's your name?"

"OH! so...s..sorry, I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina."

"Well Velvet, I'm Terry, Terry Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at the nervous girl and she finally took my hand and gently shook it. I invited her to sit and she accepted, sitting on the grass we both looked up at the shattered moon and just sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the evening. "So Velvet, you still didn't answer my question really, why have you been following me?"

"W..w..ell, I heard you were from, you know, another world. I guess you could say I was just curious about that. I just thought you wouldn't know anyone here and I am... trying to be more outgoing, so I thought I would introduce myself... b...b..bu..t I couldn't get up the courage until I saw how sad you were... I just couldn't let someone be so sad like that." I sat the stunned, I never thought I would meet a stranger like this, one who just cares of others like that.

"Well, I am glad you finally got the courage. Thanks to you I feel much better, just having someone to talk to my own age is doing wonders. Thanks Velvet." I smiled at her and she smiled back and looked down.

"So it doesn't bother you then?"

"What are you talking about Velvet? As far as I am concerned you are my first friend at Beacon, what would bother me?"

"That I'm a... Faunus." I knew that the faunus were treated differently from the show but I can't believe I forgot to mention it doesn't bother me!

"No! Velvet of course that doesn't matter, why would it? Its doesn't matter what you look like or who your genetics come from, it's the person the you are, and I think that you are a very kind girl for coming up on a complete stranger and checking on them, it's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She lit up at that and smiled, I was glad she believed me, I didn't want to scare away my first friend. She stood up and just dug her shoe into the ground a bit and told me goodnight. Before she left I made sure that we exchanged scroll numbers and with that I bid her farewell and went back to my room, in much higher spirits then before.

**A.N- Well, that was a heck of a chapter to write, I had a lot of fun doing it. If you guys can guess where my super awesome mega chocolate coated sparking fandango name of an attack comes from good job, you get a free internet hug. as for thanks a personal thank you of course goes to ProAJ13 for beta reading and just being an awesome person to talk to. Not to mention the guy can write awesomely entertaining stuff as well! To all my followers and readers alike, thank you again for reading RWBYTD and I hope to give you guys chapter four soon! Until then, Be safe, and don't forget to spread a little positivity around the net, a little won't kill you will it, right Dante?**

_**D.N- (Dante's Note) To most people no, you wake me up and demand positivity you know you're going to get a face full of claw right?**_

**A.N- Right. Please don't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- Alright, now for chapter four! Some people may think I am taking too much time on background story elements before we meet the main cast... I SAY NEIN! NEIN SIR! I will say that the story will be hitting the main canon soon or will it? You don't know what's going on in my head or how much I am going to stick to it. will I at all? Will I copy and paste the script right from the show? (I won't promise) However, I am really looking forward to getting to the start of everything, I do not want to rush it though so it will be here soon. **

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth or I would have put myself in the show already! Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I looked up at the ceiling of my room and sighed, Looking back over the past month on Remnant one could say I was growing almost accustomed to life at the academy. Glynda was relentless, but it was making me stronger. I had much better control over my aura, I still had no idea what my semblance was, but I wasn't too worried. My combat skills with multiple weapons was far better, I still didn't have a tool to call my own but my knowledge of many different types was something I was glad for.

I also found out I was very proficient with a wide array of dusts, probably due to the large amount of aura my body produced, I still had no idea why I had so much compared to everyone else on Remnant but hopefully that will answer itself throughout my time here. There were still a lot of unanswered questions I had. Why did that hole open up in my backyard? Will me being here affect how things will go in the story? I know things will be different but to what degree I don't know, and the most important to me, will I ever get to go home? Sure, life here was pretty good, I had 3 square meals, Ozpin, Glynda and Velvet all kept me company but I missed my home. My Mum and Dad, my sister, Lily... I got up when I started to wander down that path, I knew where it always ended so I decided to grab my scroll and give Velvet a call.

"Hello?" She answered even more quietly than usual.

"Hey Vel, its Terry, just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch together?"

"I would like to Terry but I have to study, I'm sorry." I found out throughout the month that we got to know each other that Velvet was staying behind to study more and bump up her already near perfect grade point average. It didn't really make sense to me, but I wasn't complaining at all, thanks to that I made a great new friend.

"Oh come on, I bet you have been studying all day, and if you come over I will make your favorite soup, curry carrot with ginger!"

"... You drive a hard bargain."

"I also promise to make sure to make sure Dante doesn't give you a heart attack this time."

**Flashback**

"OhmanohmanohmanohmanIneedtocleanupmorerightnow!" I was a blur as I ran around more room dusting and polishing every surface I could reach and jumping to reach the ones I couldn't.

_"Okay Terry, you need to relax, it's just Velvet, and you just invited her over for lunch. Why are you panicking like a high school girl that just invited her senpai over? I mean you two have spent pretty much all your free time together anyway so what's the big deal?"_ Screeching to a halt I dropped the rag I was using to clean the counter of my kitchenette.

"The last thing I want is Velvet to think I am a slob because this place is a disaster zone, it's just common courtesy to clean when one has company over Dante, you know that. SPEAKING OF! She hasn't met you yet, so please, don't be an ass. You have a nasty habit of... disturbing the peace."

_"I am offended you would even consider that I would do anything to sabotage your date with Velvet-Senpai." _He then sported the biggest shit-eating kitty grin you could imagine. As I was about to retort the toast I was making popped up and I stuck a piece in my mouth and continued cleaning as I attempted to defend myself from my cats sarcastic commentary.

"First off, it's not a date, Vel and I are just friends, I don't care if she actually notices or anything. Second of all, you love to wreak havoc wherever you go! Remember that time that food currier truck was about to drop off a seafood shipment and you transformed just to scare the poor guy off the delivery? You ended up eating all his river salmon and it came out of Ozpin's pocket!"

_"I fail to see how those two are related. But fine, I get your point, no random transformations, and no tricks promise, if I do, may Arceus use a fire type judgment on me right now." _I swear I felt the rooms temperature increase. Rolling my eyes I went back to cleaning and took the second piece of toast and took a bite with the bread hanging out of my mouth I paused and thought to myself.

'I wonder if Vel-Senpai will notice all the cleaning I did for her.."

_"I bet you are thinking if Velvet's gonna notice all the work you put in for her huh?"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD CAT!"

_"MAKE ME, HUMAN!"_ Dante got up from his spot on the bed and transformed and growled at me.

"Oh, okay, you want to play?" I flared my own aura and soon all you could see was a vortex of violet aura from me and emerald aura from Dante. "Let's dance Fluffy Boots!"

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME FLUFFY BOOTS!" _Leaping at me I flipped out of the way but Dante got in a lucky shot and sent me flying at a wall, landing feet first I pushed off the wall and wound up for a punch but Dante jumped and caught me by wrapping all his legs around me and pinned me to the ground. With his front right paw on my neck he extended his claws slightly and asked "_Give up yet?"_ Before I could answer I heard a shriek come from our now open door. We both looked over to see a very traumatized rabbit faunus standing frozen in fear and pointing.

"C..c..c.c..caa..a.a.t.t.t... B...b..bb..big... c...aa..t" Velvet's legs then buckled and she collapsed right in my doorway and out into the hall.

**End of Flashback**

"It's okay, I know it wasn't on purpose you don't have to apologize Terry." I smiled at Velvet's words, I still felt terrible about that, not to mention when I carried her to the infirmary Karin had a few questions and some not so appropriate comments, but that is a story for another time. As I was about to drive the point of her coming over home I received a message from Ozpin.

"I request that you come to my office, I have a gift that was just completed for you." The message was short and to the point just as Ozpin always was but I was intrigued, what could he have for me? Was it possible that I was finally going to receive a proper weapon to train with?! I was practically hovering with new found energy.

"SORRYVELVETIHAVETOGOOZPINHASSOMETHINGSUPERAWESOMEFORMEOKAYNICETALKINGBYE." I threw my scroll onto my bed almost smacking Dante in the head and I burst out my door and sprinted down to the entrance way. It took almost no time to reach Ozpin's office doors, having calmed slightly from my run I knocked and hopped up and down on the balls of my feet for what seemed like hours before I heard Ozpin tell me to enter.

"Ah, you seem to be in good spirits Terry, I am sorry I can't over look your training as often as I like but I have something that may make up for that fact. You could not carve off my stupid grin with a chainsaw I was so excited to finally be getting a weapon to call my own instead of the lack-luster training weapons Beacon had in storage, don't get me wrong, they did the job just fine but I was really looking forward to having something to call my own.

Ozpin smiled as he threw a stack of papers as thick as War and Peace in front onto the desk I was sitting behind.

"Um.. Sir? What is all this exactly?"

"Let's see here, school registration, health identification, place of residence registration, identification forms, all of the like to be filled out by you to become an official student at my school." I was clearly disappointed, I knew paperwork was going to be an obvious factor when I told Ozpin I wanted to become a student at Beacon but I wouldn't exactly describe as a gift, more of a chore really. I sat in silence as Ozpin and I both filled out file upon file of our work in front of us. After about two hours I finally signed the bottom of the last page and stood up dropping my pen and tried to sooth my cramped hand.

"It seems your finally finished, now for the REAL reason I asked you here to see me." I could have ripped his throat out right then and there. Ozpin walked over to a door on the side of the room and came out holding three cases. My excitement started to build again, I really hoped this wasn't another troll from him. "These are all for you, I had them custom made after I finished reviewing your fighting style a few times and I believe these tools should suite you perfectly.

Opening the first black case what I first saw built my expectations even higher. There was a huge bundle of arrows, with closer inspection I saw small dust crystals of various types embedded within the metal arrowheads, this would take some training to master their use.

Next to the arrows was a black belt with shotgun cases lining all around it, the belt itself was a simple black but the colorful array of shell casings was what drew my eye, I already knew that I had multiple variations of dust to work with, Ozpin was right, I loved having many options when dealing with an opponent either human or grimm. the final object in the first case was my set of fingerless black leather gloves I thought I lost, I looked up at Ozpin with a question about to pass my lips when he spoke.

"Try them on." He said smiling

Pulling the all too familiar glove on I was startled when my right glove started to form a ring of water around it and it started to spin violently, my left hand was then incased within a bundle of sparks.

"You infused my gloves with my two favorite types of dust, I could hug you Ozpin you know that?" Smiling he simply gestured to the other two cases, deactivating my aura I gingerly opened the second case.

Inside the second case was a sword, it had the length of about four and a half feet and a long enough grip for both of my hands, the grip itself was bound in a white material of some kind, it felt rather nice in the hand, drawing the blade I noticed it had no point and the blade was joined directly at the grip, there was no guard to speak of, it was double edged but one side extended past the grip. The whole sword looked like a butchers cleaver just with a straight blade and slightly thinner.

Finding a switch on the simple circular pommel, I switched it and it mechashifted into a bow, I now knew what the arrows were for, the edges were still sharp so I need to be careful when knocking an arrow. Shifting the bow back into its blade form I sheathed it and tucked it onto my new belt, and now for the last case, I thought I couldn't be any more amazed, I had some dust infused gloves, a bow/blade, and a tone of arrows with dust crystals within them, whatever was in the third case would have to be pretty amazing to top all of this.

As I opened the third case I gasped, inside was a beautiful axe, the blade itself was the shape of a thick crescent moon, the metal was coated in a black paint with purple accents along the inside of the blade and down the handle. Picking up the axe out of the case it instantly extended and a spearhead sprang out of top of the handle, it was a halberd. I was gawking at this point, Ozpin walked over and shifted the halberd onto a double barrel shotgun, the pump-action double barrel death dealer I was staring at looked just as impressive in its gun form, having solid black barrels with a violet pump and what looked like violet ivy etched into the grip going down to the butt of the gun, I wasn't sure if it was a weapon or something that needed to be put on display in an art gallery for weapon enthusiasts.

"Ozpin... I don't know what to say, Sir, this must have cost you a fortune! I can't hope to pay you back for these, this is way too much." As much as I loved all of these gifts I did feel guilty taking them, I had next to no lien, doing odd jobs around campus put money some in my pocket but this would cost me an arm, leg and most of my soul to afford, I had abosolutely no way to pay this much back.

"Terry, these are gifts to you because I sense that you will accomplish great things here at Beacon Academy, you have only been on Remnant for a month and already you have chosen to make our fight your own. If you had said you just wanted to find someplace to work until we found a way to send you to your home I would have thought nothing of it. You however, saw the horrors that are the creatures of grimm, you took it upon yourself to get strong, train here, and learn how to deal with this threat. That takes a special kind of person who truly cares for others, I can think of no better person these tools should be given to."

I felt the tears start to pool in my eyes, I was beyond touched that Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and a true accomplished Hunter thought so highly of me, wiping my eyes to avoid embarrassing myself I smiled and threw up my hand into a salute.

"Thank you sir! I won't let you down, I will be sure that these tools are used properly and for the good of the people. You have no idea what this means to me." Smiling, Ozpin walked over and sat down at his desk, polishing off his cup of coffee.

"Now, you do know that every good weapon has a name don't you? Do you have any ideas?"

"I have a few, but I would like to wait and see if anything really sticks... Sir? Would you mind doing me one last favor?"

"Oh? What would that be Terry?" Smiling at him I winked and said

"Use those trap doors of yours to send me to the edge of Emerald Forest or at least as close as you can, I have something I need to do." Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at me coaxing my response. "I have to break these guys in, and I know the perfect way." Nodding Ozpin worked his magic and before I knew it I was falling down a shoot. Now alone in his office he sighed to himself.

"It isn't nearly as fun when they ask for it.."

Popping out of the ground at the top of the Cliffside overlooking the forest I looked over at the sun and saw it was just about dusk, I had about an hour of daylight left so I had to work fast. I let out a huge burst of aura and slide down the cliff face and landed at the bottom right across from the giant stone bridge. I walked over to a rock, sat down, and waited. Not even five minutes passed before I heard the sliding of rocks and saw my partner sliding down the cliff in full tiger form.

_"What the hell kid? I felt your aura from the dorm room, what's up? and where the hell did you get all that awesome looking new gear?"_

"Ozpin said he had it all custom made for me, and I want you here for what I am going to attempt."

_"And what would that be?"_ I spouted my wide grin and eyes looking as crazed as possible.

"We are going to find the Ursa who scarred my arm and your leg and kill it." Dante's fur started to stand up and he barred his teeth slightly

_"Well, why didn't you say so? I am so down for finding that little bastard and tearing it apart, Shall we partner?"_ With that we nodded at each other and ran into the forest.

"We have to be fast, we do not have a lot of daylight left and I want to do this today." Dante nodded and then I had an idea. I ran over to a small berry patch and picked a bunch of what looked like blackberries. Taking off my gloves I crushed them in my hand. I walked over to some trees and smeared the crushed berries onto the bark, reaping this I set up a little area around a clearing so I could have a decent view of incoming grimm and I went to wash the leftovers off my hands in a nearby brook. As soon as I slipped my gloves back on I heard the shuffling of brush behind me so I jumped back and extended my halberd.

Out of the woodworks I saw a pack of Beowolves start to break through the trees, I should have known that it wouldn't be easy to find just one grimm in this huge forest but oh well, time for some live practice. I charged at the first of the grimm, it was smaller but I didn't want to underestimate the beast just because of its size.

I spun my halberd over my head and brought the axe blade down right on the first beowolf's neck severing it instantly, it was like a hot knife through butter, I felt no resistance, this made it all the more easy to spin around and connect with the second beast ride behind it. I stuck that one in the chest, I withdrew my weapon from it and letting my aura flow into my legs it kicked it to the side sending it flying into a tree yards away killing it on impact.

I jumped up and enveloped my halberd with my aura and pointed it downwards at the beowolf pack, as I began my decent I wound up a swing yelling

"BLOODY HOWLING!"

I spun the halberd over my head and it was now almost five times its length and width. I slammed it into the pack. There was a huge shockwave from the impact kicking up a ton of dirt, all you could hear after the initial impact was the sound of tens of beowolves yelping and barking, signifying there last moments on Remnant. I looked around and took notice to the destruction I caused, I would have to be careful in training rooms from now on. My celebration was short lived as more beowolves and a couple ursa came reeling out of the forest around the tress I had felled.

_"Not bad kid, but let me show you how to fight like a REAL animal!" _Dante charged forward pouncing onto the first beowolf and took its neck in his jaw, with one shake and a sickening crack of bone the grimm crumpled lifeless. He then flipped over its corpse landing on a second one repeating what happened on the first one. Extending his claws he charged an ursa and enveloping his claws in aura ripped off its bone chest plate and tore the rest of it apart.

Not wanting to be outdone, I stared at another ursa that just recently joined our little party and sent my aura into my right hand activating the dust crystals in my glove, as water coated my hand I tensed and saw it start to bubble from the pressure I was putting it under. Winding my fist back I punch and a geyser of water flew out of my fist and punch a hole right through the ursa and it kept going through a few trees from what I saw. I turned and saw one of the beowolves trying to jump onto me but quickly I spun to face it and snapped my fingers on my left hand sending a bolt of violet lighting right through its head, it then dropped to the cold hard dirt lifeless.

Dusk was singing it's swan song and our light had almost left us when I saw it. As if the universe wanted this to be a final boss fight, I stabbed an ursa through with the spear on my halberd while Dante clawed another beowolf to death, at the same moment we both saw it. It was the ursa with a broken faceplate and scarred eye where I had hooked it with my fire iron. Noticing another small berry bush I stabbed it and coated my axe blade in the sweet berry juice.

"Now, come here you wretch. Now it's time to settle this once and for all." I charged holding my halberd in front of me and immediately the ursa caught the scent of the berries and came charging at me. Dante ran up beside me and said.

_"I am not letting you have all the fun, this guy really screwed up my leg for awhile and there is no way I am not going to return the favor tenfold."_ Dante charged ahead and tackled the beast sending it staggering, while it tried to regain its balance Dante sunk his teeth into its right legs causing it to howl in pain. As the flesh tore under the pressure from his fangs Dante leapt back returning to my side, the grimm now crippled was an easy target to try my new move on it. _"Alright, I think that will do it for me, I will give you the honors of the finishing blow, don't mess up kid."_

"Don't worry, I won't." I sprinted at the beast and slashed it twice horizontally in the chest breaking its armor. The blood splashing onto my weapon was my signal to finish it. Stabbing my halberd into the ground I drew my sword and focused my aura around it and my right hand. My violet aura and water began to spiral around the blade engulfing it in a brilliant display of what looked like liquid amethyst. I narrowed my gaze at the now pitiful creature in front of me, raising my sword above my head I grinned wildly to myself.

"Now... Deleting. AQUA BUSTER!" Swinging my sword vertically toward the grimm the energy encasing my blade dashed forward in a crescent shape slicing the ursa clean in two right down the middle. As the two pieces of what was left of my foe fell over and started to fade into the atmosphere I fell to one knee panting, taking out all those grimm sure did take a lot out of me. I stood up, regaining my composure and sheathed my blade. Walking back over to wear I stabbed my halberd into the ground I drew it out and looked at the blade. It was coated in berry pieces and the blood of the grimm it had help me slay was just finishing its fading process.

"Bloody Blackberry."

_"What?" _Dante looked at me confused

"I found the name for my halberd. Now just to name the sword." I collapsed the halberd back into its smaller axe form and slipped it onto a ring on my belt. I walked over and put my hand onto Dante's large head and was met with happy green eyes with wide pupils, despite the fact he was still as large as a tiger I though he looked quite adorable right there.

"Let's go home Buddy, what do you say?"

_"Sounds good to me Kid." _and with that we started our walk back to our dorm, the knowledge that we have conquered our first major hurdle burned into our minds we both had big stupid grins plastered on our faces as we walked home.

**A.N- Well, chapter 4 has come and gone, I think next time is going to get to the main plot (GASPS FROM THE WHOLE KNOWN UNIVERSE) I know I know, I took my sweet time but I think it's about time I introduced the RWBY of RWBYTD, I have never written for them before so it should be a challenge but it's one I except with open arms and I hope to do the very colorful characters we all come here to read about justice. Thank you as always to Proaj13 for being my beta reader and for making awesome stories that this site is lucky to have, give him a look, he's got some new projects out that will blow you minds! Keep on writing friend, don't let anyone stop you from doing what you love. That is extended to all reading as well. Don't forget to spread a little positivity around the net, It won't kill you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Here we are with Chapter 5, It seems like I started this just last week, I can't believe I am starting the main story, I am a little nervous but I am just going to have to suck it up and write dammit! No more stalling, no more procrastinating, no more dodging the subject, no more CHANGING the subject, this starts now! This is the beginning! Time for the final countdown! I wil... *WHACK*... Thanks Dante**

**D.N- No problem, now, get on with it! oh, I don't own RWBY and neither does Terry. Just the OCs present in this fanfic.**

It was just after sunset the night before the students arrived and I was nervous to say the least, I mean come on, meeting the main characters from one of your favorite show in a world you thought was fantasy? I still think I was doing well to keep my composure.

"I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!" I also may have been lying about that last statement.

"I mean what if I screw it up? What if I make a bad impression on them? I have to play it cool, keep my calm, OH! Maybe I can smooth things out with Weiss and Ruby before this even get bad? I mean I know Weiss is basically going to shove dust in Ruby's face So I can try to make sure that doesn't happen, and making a good first impression with Yang is crucial otherwise I will be doomed to be teased by my favorite character from the show the whole time I'm on Remnant, and then theirs Blake, nobody knows she is a Faunus yet so I have to keep quiet about it or..."

_"TERRY! OH MY ARCEUS WILL YOU SHUT UP! You have been chatting away to yourself for the past few hours now and I am about to rip your throat out to keep you quiet!"_

"Oh, sorry Dante, I thought you would have been sleeping through that." I brushed some hair behind my ear sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact with the irate ball of fur now poised to strike.

_"Well you thought wrong, I have been trying to ignore you so I can get some sleep but that's seeming pretty impossible at this point, have you tried going for a walk? Maybe Velvet is still awake try asking her to go with you? It will at least give me enough time to fall asleep before dawn." _Casting a mock glare at him I walked over and grabbed my scroll off my desk and rang Velvet, she picked up before the first ring even went through.

"Hel..Hello?"

"Hey Vel, how have you been?"

"Oh, g..g...good, I was just about t..to call you actually.."

"Oh wow, that works out well, I was wondering if you wanted go for a walk with me? I am kind of nervous about tomorrow and your company would really help me relax." There was a slight pause as I heard her scramble to what I assume was to grab something.

"Sure! I was going to ask you to come out and see me so this works out great!" She suddenly pulled a one-eighty, she went from nervous to hyper excited but that was one of the things I liked about her, she was still a wary person but once we talk a bit she relaxes and is herself.

"Alright, will we meet by our usual spot?"

"Sounds good Terry, I will be there soon, see you then!" and with that she hung up. I smiled, grabbed my headphones and cell phone for the walk to our tree and headed out. Dante stretched with his new found privacy and sighed to himself.

_"Finally, now some peace, he really needs his rest as well, We both need to be at one-hundred percent if we want to pass the entrance exam."_ With that he closed his eyes and curled up onto a little ball.

As I walked I was blasting the song Carnivore by Starset, I thought for a second that maybe if I want to unwind I should listen to maybe something a little, uh, less intense but I shrugged off that though quickly and turned up the track playing in my ears. The campus was dimly lit with a few overhead lamps but I wasn't too concerned, taking a second and channeling my aura into my eyes the world around me lit up and everything was clear as day, having a crazy amount of aura to play with meant I found a bunch of little tricks such as this that people with just normal aura levels usually wouldn't waste their time on. I reached my destination and jumped up to a branch thick enough to support me, it was about ten feet up but it was not a daunting task in the least. Looking over campus I smiled, it was quiet, and pretty at night, the white buildings were cast in shadow as slight gusts of wind cut through the decorative trees making the light dance in multiple directions. Lots of people never take the time to notice the simple beauty that is right in front of you but every now and again I liked to zone out and take in the world around me, it was very soothing.

"Hey up there!" I looked down seeing Velvet I smiled and hopped off my branch landing in front of her with a highly over-exaggerated bow."

"Good evening fair maiden! Pray, what brings a lady of such grace and nobility to grace a poor beggar such as myself with your presence in this post twilight hour?" looking up I saw her giggle and then look down slightly with what appeared to be a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh stop, you're so over dramatic you know that?" she said while grinning.

"Oh you know you love me for it, so, I just wanted to chat a bit before bed but what is it that you wanted to talk about Vel?" She smiled even bigger and took her arms out from behind her back and held out a mound of cloth with something bound in it.

"It's just something's I have been working on for awhile and I just finished them a few days ago, I wanted to give them to you today as a good luck present." I just stood there like an idiot staring, I was beyond touched. "Well? You going to try them on? I want to make sure I made them just right.." She was getting nervous, probably jumping to the conclusion that I didn't like... whatever it was so I took the bundle from her and opened it up.

Inside was a set of metal bracers for my arms and some greaves for my legs, the cloth itself was actually a cloak with sleeves and everything! It was midnight blue with violet trim around the sleeve ends and collar, with a large hood and a symbol which looks like the astrological sign of Cancer with three lines crossing through it almost like a star, The bracers and greaves were simple in design just metallic with the same symbol punched into the metal on the tops but they were super light weight which I loved, I wouldn't have to sacrifice any speed while wearing them which Velvet knew from watching me train and knowing my fighting style.

"Velvet.. I don't know what to say... You made these yourself? This is incredible, they fit great and feel amazing to wear. This is truly amazing!" I went in and hugged her tightly, she squirmed out of surprise but returned the hug seconds later.

"I just thought that with the entrance exam in two days you would want a good luck charm, NOT THAT YOU NEED IT! I just.. um.. you know..."

"Vel, relax will you? I know you meant well and I love all of it, now thanks to you I have some protection. I also will take all the luck I can get, it can't hurt right?" I smiled at her to which she returned the gesture. We sat under our large tree and just talked for a good hour or so, about nothing in particular mostly about our time spent together and a little bit about her team CFVY, Before I knew it was well past midnight and my eyes were finally growing heavy. "I think it's time to call it Vel, I am starting to fall asleep finally and I think I should rest up before the big day tomorrow." Standing up we dusted ourselves off and gave each other a quick hug and waved goodnight, but before I could leave I heard her call me one more time.

"Terry! Just promise me one thing in case I don't see you again until after the exam okay?

"What's that Vel?"

"Just... be safe okay? I know you. Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, please."

"I promise Velvet, as soon as this whole ordeal is over I will rush over to see you, hey, you can introduce me to your team alright? It will be fun." With this she smiled one last time, nodded and walked away to her dorm. I walked back and pulled my headphones on and listened to music while I walked home. By the time I walked in it was almost pitch black and even with my aura boost to my eyes it was a little hard to see. Quietly opening my door I got changed and laid on my bed next to Dante who was curled up into a little ball and sound asleep. Looking over at him I yawned and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling my last thoughts before I drifted off were of Velvet and how much work she put into my gear, I had to win. Not just for myself, but for her as well, I had to make sure that such a gift from such a valued friend would not go to waste on a flunky.

Damp, cold, and spine chilling was the feeling that ran through me as I was jolted from sleep. I sat up and felt that Dante had suck his nose in my ear.

"The hell Dante?" Was just about the only thing I could throw out being only about ten percent awake.

"_C'mon, Ozpin said we need to be out of the dorm before eight remember? You're the one who wanted to go meet your heroes right? Well, they are gonna be here in about an hour. You will need all that time to make yourself pretty." _I could feel the snide grin from him, it was like an annoying jackhammer on my nerves. Grunting I trudged over to the bathroom and went through my morning ritual.

Standing in front of the full length mirror I took a second to admire how Velvet's gift went with my new attire. Ozpin had been gracious enough to supply me with a small yet decent wardrobe for my actual stay as a student, so throwing on a plain violet shirt and black jeans I grabbed my cloak and slipped into it. It was perfect, the sleeves were just around my wrists as to not get in the way and the whole thing felt fantastic around me, not too tight or loose. Grabbing my gloves, Bloody Blackberry, my yet-to-be-named sword, quiver, and belt I took one last look and I was amazed at how much I looked like I was from Remnant. I was actually stunned, at first it felt so strange, the aura, dust, grimm, all of it was so unreal and yet here I was, alive and well and about to take my first step to becoming a Hunter. Sending my aura to my eyes I saw my eyes flash violet in the mirror and I nodded to myself and walked out the door.

_"So, what now? Do you have a plan to deal with the other characters or what?" _Leaning down I picked up Dante and placed him on my shoulder.

"Well, first thing I can try to do is that when everyone gets here is try to find Weiss and Ruby and maybe I can keep them from blowing up at each other."

_"Wow, they start off at each other's throats already huh?"_

"No, they actually explode. Literally. With fire dust and what not."

"_Oh. Shit. Well, yeah, stopping that maybe a good idea, but it's still about fifteen minutes before the airship gets here, any ideas to kill time?"_ Grinning I crouched slightly and I took off running towards the cafeteria with a very surprised house cat clinging onto me for dear life. _"SONOFABITCHIAMGOINGOTKILLYOUINYOURSLEEP!"_ I heard his voice scream into my head as I rounded the corner and bust through the cafeteria doors, jumped and skidded to a halt in front of the coffee machine.

"Nailed it!" I laughed to myself

_"I am going to nail your face to that cup if that's what you mean."_ Taking my coffee I walked outside and waited near the front gate so I could get an overview of the air docks and courtyard. from here I could see everything going on and could intervene when the dust incident was going to happen. Just as I finished off my nectar of the gods I saw the faint outline of the airship start to come into view from the horizon and my nerves locked. This was happening. Now, it was happening, what do I do? My brain was a total maelstrom of incoherent thoughts and not one was forming past the 'herpin' the derp' level of cognitive thinking.

"I'm bailing, abort mission ABORT MISSION!" I turned and tried to make a break for it, as I spun around Dante leapt down from my shoulders and transformed and stood in front of me.

_"Oh no, you kept me up WAY past my bedtime going through all the options and stressing the details about how this would go down, the is no way in hell you are weaseling your way out of this, be a man for Meyneth's sake!" _I stopped, took a breath and relaxed myself.

"Your right. I can do this, they are just people, people that have really awesome abilities and weapons that could kill me in an instant if I angered any of them..." I tried to run around him but Dante sprang in front of me and growled. It was very clear there was no way I was getting out of this without dealing with it. Dante let out a small sigh and reverted back, jumping onto my shoulder again in the process, I turned around and saw that the crowd had already started to form, good thing Dante was back on my shoulder before anyone saw, I did not feel like causing a panic so early on.

People were already forming into groups, the constant chatter was making it hard to distinguish people that knew each other or had just met but I wasn't paying much attention to that, I was looking for a little girl in a red hood or an heiress whose stare could freeze you solid, either would be fine for stopping the mini nova that was going to take place in what could be minutes. Cutting through the horde of people I couldn't see any familiar faces, just people I didn't know and who didn't pay me any mind.

"Great, I thought this would be easy but it's proving harder than I thought." Sighing I turned and was going to look in the west end of the courtyard opposite of where I was but I suddenly collided with another person's forehead and we both were given a one way ticket to the ground. Clutching the sore area I shook my head and without looking at whoever it was I said "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" Before I even got an answer I opened my eyes and saw a gloved hand with a huge yellow and red bracelet on the wrist extended to help me up.

"Well, at least your polite, I have met guys who have given me way worse impressions way faster so your alright for now." I didn't even need to look up to know who it was. My favorite character in RWBY, the blonde bombshell brawler herself, Yang Xiao Long. I was stunned, She was great in the show but the real thing was as close to a goddess as I have even seen, lilac eyes met my green and I instantly felt all my thoughts leak right out of my head. I was just sitting there like an idiot, I had no idea what to do.

_"Take her hand dumbass!"_ Dante's voice in my head leveled me out a tad and brought me back to reality.

"Oh, um, Thank you. My name is Terry, it's nice to meet you Yang." I just screwed up royally.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Yang stared at me, not accusingly but more curious than anything else. I needed an exit plan and I needed one now, I just have to play it cool.

"Um, lucky guess. Okay sorry again and bye!" With that I bolted and resumed my search for Weiss or Ruby.

"_Smooth as silk. You know that your nickname should be Mister Smooth because the was more smooth then a gourmet smoothie, you know that right?"_ I just flat out ruined my chance on befriending my favorite character, Dante's pestering was not helping at all, but as if on cue I saw my chance for redemption. I saw my first glimpse of Weiss and Ruby, Ruby had already tripped over Weiss's luggage and was getting the scolding of a life time as Weiss started to shake a vile of dust in her face, no was my big chance. I sprinted towards them, aura coursing through my legs and right hand, my water attribute dust should be able to cancel out the fire dusts effects and stop the explosion, just as Ruby was about to sneeze I landed in between the two of them and snatched the dust out of the ice queen's hand and smiled in victory.

"Yes! I got it! No need to worry ladies I am here to save the day!" Just as I finished speaking I felt a chill run up my arm and all of a sudden I couldn't move it. I looked over and separating the two Huntresses-in-training was now a huge block of ice, with my arm trapped inside of it.

"My hero... Now, do you want to explain yourself why you just recklessly channeled all that aura into my ice dust like that? I can see you have dust of your own so I would think someone like you would be more intelligent as to know when to use aura like that, or is Beacon now letting in children AND fools?" I was dumbfounded.

"That... wasn't... supposed to happen." I said as I gazed into the ice my arm was incased in and saw that the vile did indeed contain ice dust and not fire. What was going on here? I have watched this scene play out many times, what's going on?

"Now! if you would be so kind as you give me my dust back and remove yourself from my presence that would be lovely, and do hurry, I am on a very tight schedule." I gritted my teeth and pulled on my arm but to no avail. Then I had my next not so bright idea.

"Just give me one second." I placed my other hand onto the iceberg that I had conjured and activated my lightning dust in my left glove, with the just a little love tap I should break this thing no problem... in theory. As I place my charged hand on the icy prison it violently exploded into slush and coated myself, Ruby, and Weiss all at once, we were now all soaked and very embarrassed. I couldn't look at first. Fear is a funny thing like that, I was way too scared to take a chance to look at Weiss but I heard her cough, the kind you use to get someone's attention and slowly I looked up.

The look on her face would have been priceless if I wasn't on the receiving end of her ire. her clothes were dripping wet, he face was flushed a deep crimson out of rage and her gaze was so soul piercing I could have sworn she just ripped mine from my body right then and there.

"Give. me. my. dust. back. now." I thrust the ice dust into her hand and she immediately turned and walked away. Now I was soaked, and not all that proud of myself.

"Great first day Walker, good job." I muttered to myself.

_"It's just not your day today is it Terry?"_ I mentally shushed Dante and began to walk away when I heard Ruby's voice from behind me.

"What's his name?"

"Pardon me?" I turned to face her and she had a small smile on her face despite the fact I just turned her into a human flavored slushy.

"Your cat, what's him name? He's really cute."

"His name is Dante."

_"Yeah, Terry is my bumbling sidekick, so excuse him, I kind of carry the weight of the duo here." _He then laughed at his own quip knowing that I was the only one who could hear him.

"As you can tell, he is a really quiet and modest little kitty." I said deadpanning him. "Anyway, I am Terry, Terry Walker. What's your name?" I was sure to ask this time.

"I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose, It's nice to meet you Terry, um, thanks. For trying to stick up for me like that." she smiled at me and I was relieved, maybe this wasn't a total bust after all.

"No problem Ruby, I just didn't like the way she was yelling at you like that. It wasn't very nice, I don't think that's how students training here should behave to say the least."

"I know right? But hey, it's nice to know not everyone here is like that and there are some nice people like you and Jaune around." I heard this and I guess she talked to Jaune already? But she was supposed to meet Jaune after the whole exploding thing. I am now officially confused. "Jaune is somebody I just met but he seems nice like you, I could introduce you if you would like! Or maybe you two know each other? I guess I shouldn't just assume like that.."

"RUBY!" she then snapped to and stopped talking.

"Sorry.." She looked down sadly which killed me on the inside. Must. Resist. Cuteness. DON'T. LET. IT. CONTROL. BRAIN!

"It's okay, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I would love to meet this Jaune guy, let's go meet him shall we?"

"Okay!" With that she bounced up and took off down towards the fountain, Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

**A.N- Oh boy indeed, I think I established some foundation with most of the characters, but things are not always as they seem. What does different dust and different meeting times with Mister Arc mean? Where was Blake? wasn't she supposed to step in yet she has made no appearance. What can I say, I work in mysterious ways (Or so I like to believe yet I know I don't really.) Anyway, my beta reader is going through a lot of school stuff apparently so here's to you ProAJ13, good luck and keep on trucking through. It can't be that bad right? :P**


End file.
